The Cloud King's Castle
Cloudland Quest Hub Get ready for a questing good time. The Cloud King needs your help, now that the chaos in his castle has settled down. As you do quests for the King, more hubs will unlock around the castle. Can you complete all 28 new daily quests? Complete the quests by whacking bushes and critters in Cloudland or the Flux! With each completed quest, you will earn Cloud Tokens that you can use to unlock new hubs, buy unique Cloudland items, and more! You can even get horse armor for your tamed mount! And don't worry, when we release new content past Cloudland, the hub will stick around so you can return to the Castle to claim the daily quests and do them in Cloudland areas for more tokens if there's still something you want to collect! You'll even be able to do the quests in the new Flux once you reach it! The Town Crier will let you know when you can journey to the Cloud King's Castle for daily quests to do! Choose carefully though, because once you've started these daily quests, you won't be able to do any Explorer's Camp, Cera Altepetl, or Sanctuary daily quests for the next 20 hours. The Cloudland Quest Hub was introduced on August 10, 2015. ' 'Official Codename Blog. Storyline Quests }} Daily Hub Quests Only the King's Duties quests are immediately available; you get the rest by completing the appropriate unlocking quest. King's Duties 3 |name2 = King's Duties - Cloud Patrol|type2 = main|desc2 = The Cloud King would like you to find 20 Cloud Samples from bushes in Cloudland, Cloudland adventures, Cloudland Secret Areas, or the Flux.|task2 = Find 20 Cloud Samples|reward2 = 3 |name3=King's Duties - Check In On Citizens |type3=main |desc3=The Cloud King would like you to talk to 20 Cloudland Citizens by whacking bushes in Cloudland, Cloudland adventures, Cloudland Secret Areas, or the Flux.* |task3=Check in on 20 Citizens |reward3= 3 |name4=King's Duties - Recover Proclamations |type4=main |desc4=The Cloud King would like you to recover 20 Cloud King Proclamations from bushes in Cloudland, Cloudland adventures, Cloudland Secret Areas, or the Flux. |task4=Find 20 Recovered Proclamations |reward4= 3 }} *'Cloudland Citizens are spawn (popup) items which appear every time you whack 12% of your base energy in bushes and critters. They cost 5 to "talk to" (whack). Armory 1 |name2=Armory - Pommels |type2=main |desc2=Sir Alec would like you to find 20 Pommels in bushes in Cloudland, Cloudland adventures, Cloudland Secret Areas, or the Flux. |task2=Find 20 Pommels |reward2= 1 |name3=Armory - Leather Scraps |type3=main |desc3=Sir Alec would like you to find 20 Leather Scraps in bushes in Cloudland, Cloudland adventures, Cloudland Secret Areas, or the Flux. |task3=Find 20 Leather Straps |reward3= 1 |name4=Armory - Jousting Lances |type4=main |desc4=Sir Alec would like you to find 20 Jousting Lances in bushes in Cloudland, Cloudland adventures, Cloudland Secret Areas, or the Flux. |task4=Find 20 Jousting Lances |reward4= 1 }} Weather Station 1 |name2=Weather Station - Buckets of Rain |type2=main |desc2=The Crazed Meteorologist would like you to whack up 20 Buckets of Water from bushes in Cloudland, Cloudland adventures, Cloudland Secret Areas, or the Flux. |task2=Find 20 Buckets of Rain |reward2= 1 |name3=Weather Station - Sunscreen Patrol |type3=main |desc3=The Crazed Meteorologist would like you to collect 20 Tubes of Sunscreen from bushes in Cloudland, Cloudland adventures, Cloudland Secret Areas, or the Flux. |task3=Find 20 Sunscreen |reward3= 1 |name4=Weather Station - Chance of Meatballs |type4=main |desc4=The Crazed Meteorologist would like you to search for 20 Meatballs in bushes in Cloudland, Cloudland adventures, Cloudland Secret Areas, or the Flux. |task4=Find 20 Meatballs |reward4= 1 }} Cloud Stables 1 |name2=Cloud Stables - Saddles |type2=main |desc2=Hankette would like you to find 20 Saddles in bushes in Cloudland, Cloudland adventures, Cloudland Secret Areas, or the Flux. |task2=Find 20 Saddles |reward2= 1 |name3=Cloud Stables - Hay |type3=main |desc3=Hankette would like you to find 20 Cloud Hay in bushes in Cloudland, Cloudland adventures, Cloudland Secret Areas, or the Flux. |task3=Find 20 Cloudhay |reward3= 1 |name4=Cloud Stables - The King's Mount |type4=main |desc4=Hankette would like you to find the King's Lost Mount in bushes in Cloudland, Cloudland adventures, Cloudland Secret Areas, or the Flux.* |task4=Find the King's Mount |reward4= 1 }} '*'The King's Mount is a spawn (popup) item which appears after you whack 200% of your base energy in bushes and critters. It costs 5 to whack. Outdoor BBQ 1 |name2=Outdoor BBQ - Charcoal |type2=main |desc2=Alicia would like you to find 20 Charcoal in bushes in Cloudland, Cloudland adventures, Cloudland Secret Areas, or the Flux. |task2=Find 20 Charcoal |reward2= 1 |name3=Outdoor BBQ - Plates |type3=main |desc3=Alicia would like you to find 20 Plates in Cloudland, Cloudland adventures, Cloudland Secret Areas, or the Flux. |task3=Find 20 Plates |reward3= 1 |name4=Outdoor BBQ - Corn on the Cob |type4=main |desc4=Alicia would like you to find 20 Ears of Corn in bushes in Cloudland, Cloudland adventures, Cloudland Secret Areas, or the Flux. |task4=Find 20 Corn on the Cob |reward4= 1 }} Cloud Knight Training 2 |name2=Cloud Knight Training - Thrust |type2=main |desc2=Dame Alexis would like you to whack 100 Bushes in Cloudland, Cloudland adventures, Cloudland Secret Areas, or the Flux. |task2=Thrust at 100 Bushes |reward2= 2 |name3=Cloud Knight Training - Brawn |type3=main |desc3=Dame Alexis would like you to use 50 Power with power whacks in Cloudland, Cloudland adventures, Cloudland Secret Areas, or the Flux. |task3=Use 50 Power |reward3= 2 |name4=Cloud Knight Training - Magic |type4=main |desc4=Dame Alexis would like you to use 50 Mana with mana whacks in Cloudland, Cloudland adventures, Cloudland Secret Areas, or the Flux. |task4=Destroy 50 Things with Mana Whack |reward4= 2 }} Pool Party 2 |name2=Pool Party - Umbrellas |type2=main |desc2=Buzz would like you to find 20 Umbrellas in Bushes in Cloudland, Cloudland adventures, Cloudland Secret Areas, or the Flux. |task2=Find 20 Umbrellas |reward2= 2 |name3=Pool Party - Chlorine |type3=main |desc3=Buzz would like you to find 20 Chlorine in Bushes in Cloudland, Cloudland adventures, Cloudland Secret Areas, or the Flux. |task3=Find 20 Chlorine |reward3= 2 |name4=Pool Party - Water Wings |type4=main |desc4=Buzz would like you to find 20 Water Wings in Bushes in Cloudland, Cloudland adventures, Cloudland Secret Areas, or the Flux. |task4=Find 20 Water Wings |reward4= 2 }} Unlocking Quests Only the first two of these quests are immediately available. ) to Sir Alec to unlock the Armory and gain access to its associated daily quests and rewards. Cloud Tokens are earned by completing daily quests in the Cloud Castle. |task1=Unlock the Armory |reward1= |name2=Unlock the Weather Station |type2=main |desc2=Bring 6 Cloud Tokens ( ) to the Crazed Meteorologist to unlock the Weather Station and gain access to the associated daily quests and rewards. Cloud Tokens are earned by completing daily quests in the Cloud Castle. |task2=Unlock the Weather Station |reward2= |name4=Unlock the Cloud Stables |type4=main |desc4=Bring 8 Cloud Tokens ( ) to Hankette the Stable Master to unlock the Armory and gain access to its associated daily quests and rewards. Cloud Tokens are earned by completing daily quests in the Cloud Castle. ''Available when the Armory is unlocked |task4=Unlock the Cloud Stables |reward4= |name5=Unlock the Outdoor BBQ |type5=main |desc5=Bring 8 Cloud Tokens ( ) to Alicia to unlock the Outdoor BBQ and gain access to the associated daily quests and rewards. Cloud Tokens are earned by completing daily quests in the Cloud Castle. Available when the Weather Station is unlocked |task5=Unlock the Outdoor BBQ |reward5= |name6=Unlock the Knight's Training |type6=main |desc6=Bring 20 Cloud Tokens ( ) to Dame Alexis to unlock Knight's Training and gain access to the associated daily quests and rewards. Cloud Tokens are earned by completing daily quests in the Cloud Castle. Available when the Cloud Stables are unlocked |task6=Unlock the Knight's Training |reward6= |name7=Unlock the Pool Party |type7=main |desc7=Bring 20 Cloud Tokens ( ) to the Buzz to unlock the Pool Party and gain access to its associated daily quests and rewards. Cloud Tokens are earned by completing daily quests in the Cloud Castle. Available when the Outdoor BBQ is unlocked |task7=Unlock the Pool Party |reward7= }} Trinkets }} }} Customization Items (after unlocking Stables) |name2=Knight's Shield |desc2=A hardy Knight's Shield Cape. |cost2=50 (after unlocking Cloud Knight training) |name3=Knight's Chainmail Gloves |desc3=Hardy Chain Mail Gloves. |cost3=50 (after unlocking Cloud Knight training) |name4=Knight's Helm |desc4=A metal Knight's Helm to protect the noggin! |cost4=50 (after unlocking Cloud Knight training) |name5=Knight's Jousting Lance |desc5=A cool Jousting Lance! |cost5=50 (after unlocking Cloud Knight training) |name6=Knight's Chainmail Shirt |desc6=Armor yourselves for Bushwhacking! |cost6=50 (after unlocking Cloud Knight training) }} 'Equipping Armor on your horse - See Mounts for images' *You can buy fancy armor for your horse(s) for 100 in The Cloud King's Castle store. *Armor changes the mount's appearance, but has no special effects or attributes. *The color of the armor you receive is based on your mount equipped when you purchase the armor. *Once equipped, the armor is permanent and cannot be removed or transferred to another horse. *Armor is (currently) not visible to other players. Ranch Items (after unlocking the Pool Party) |name2=Cloud Side Table |desc2=Surprisingly solid. |cost2=50 (after unlocking the Pool Party) |name3=Cloud Dragon Tube |desc3=Float around in style. |cost3=50 (after unlocking the Pool Party) |name4=Cloud Rainbow |desc4=There's a pot of gold out there somewhere. |cost4=50 (after unlocking the Pool Party) |name5=Sangria Jug |desc5=Mmm, tasty. |cost5=25 (after unlocking the Pool Party) |name6=Sangria |desc6=Mmm, tasty. |cost6=25 (after unlocking the Pool Party) }} Consumable (after unlocking Outdoor BBQ) }} Note: The Max amount of Medieval Meals you can have in your inventory is 5. Category:Ye Olde General Store Category:Quests Category:Areas